Eclipse
by jiramo
Summary: Un brun rêve à sa fenêtre, et si les étoiles filantes réalisaient vraiment les vœux? shonenai sasunaru


**Titre**** : **_Eclipse_

**  
****Auteur : **_Jiramo__  
_**  
****Raiting**** : **_T_****

**Pairing**** : **_sasunaru_****

**Genre**** : **_One-shot_****

**Résumer ****: **_Un brun rêve à sa fenêtre, et si les étoiles filantes réalisaient vraiment les vœux?_****

**Disclaimer**** : **_Pour noël on va m'offrir les personnages de Naruto. Comment ça c'est pas possible ? bon, tant pis._

**  
****Note**** : **_Fic écrite en cour de latin, tellement c'est passionnant (comment ça j'aime pas le latin?)_

Dans un quartier déserté de Konoha, accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, un jeune homme soupirait. Voilà un an qu'il était revenu pour une raison que tout le monde ignore. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de but, il espérait que son retour réaliserait son vœu le plus cher. Un vœu qui était né il y a longtemps mais dont il avait pris connaissance le jour de sa désertassions. Malheureusement celui-ci ne s'était pas réalisé. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un léger courant d'air fit bouger ses mèches corbeaux devant ses yeux. Yeux qui semblaient trouver le plancher très intéressant. Cachant ses perles onyx au monde, il ferma les yeux.

Sous ses paupières clauses, l'image d'un petit blond ayant deux ciels d'été pour yeux. Avec son sourire sincère depuis son retour, qui éclairait sa face légèrement tannée tel un soleil. Soleil qui faisait pale figure face à celui qui avait fait fondre la glace autour de son cœur.

Néanmoins il ne pouvait que rêver. Rêver de l'embrasser, rêver de pouvoir parcourir son corps, rêver de le posséder, rêver de lui appartenir. Rêver enfin, de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. Car il le savait, il ne voudrait personne d'autre que lui. Mais le kitsune, son soleil personnel ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Après un énième soupir, il reporta son regard sur le ciel étoilé. Sur la lune qui lui ressemblait. La lune et le soleil, semblables et différents, ne pourront jamais être ensemble. Une étoile filante traversa le ciel. Plus par habitude que par envie, il fit un vœu. Le vœu que son amour soit réciproque, que son ange l'aime lui aussi d'un amour sans pareil. L'étoile disparu, mais avant qu'il puisse repartir dans ses pensées, des coups à l'entrée le dérangèrent.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, prés à renvoyer le gêneur. Mais lorsqu'il tomba sur ses yeux saphir, toutes phrases bien senties pour faire comprendre qu'il le déranger s'envolèrent de son esprit.

- Euh… Je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure mais… Euh… Je voulais juste euh… Te dire que euh…. Inspirant un grand coup le petit ange blond devant déclara d'une traite. Je t'aime Sasuke.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux d'un air décider comme pas du tout gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. Si ce n'est les plaques rouges collées à ses joues. Le brun n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais une fois l'information digérait, il se passa une main derrière la tête et répondit.

- Baka, tu ne me dérange jamais.

Et l'attrapant derrière la nuque, il rapprocha leurs lèvres. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste lui et l'autre. A la fin du baisé, décollant à peine ses lèvres de l'autre, il déclara.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Tirant le blond à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière eux.

Au petit matin, si l'on tendait l'oreille, l'on pouvait venant de cette maison.

- Aishiteru tenshi.

- Aishiteru kitsune.

**Jiramo** : je suis fière de moi ^^

**Naru** : c'est mignon.

**Jiramo aux anges** : c'est vrai ça t'as plu ?? Et toi Tanuki ??

**Gaa** : …

**Sasu arrive en relisant la fic** : Jiramo, il manque pas un passage ?

**Jiramo relit la fic** : non, je vois pas.

**Sasu** : ET CA, ***met la fic sous le nez de jiramo*** il est où le lemon, le sasunaru

**Naru commence à s'inquiéter** : tu vas par faire ça ?

**Jiramo en prenant Naru dans ses bras** : mais non kitsune, cette fic est très bien comme ça…

**Naru** : ouf

**Jiramo** : … le sasunaru sera pour la prochaine fic

**Naru** : HEIN !!! O_O

**Sasu** : Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss

**Gaa** : pourquoi je suis ici ??


End file.
